Merry-go-round playground equipment is very popular among children but can be dangerous when children get underneath the equipment and are injured by the protruding edges of the metal body. The metal bodies are also very heavy and expensive and difficult to fabricate, ship and assemble. Playground equipment needs to be safe to use, inexpensive to fabricate, easy to assemble and durable in use.